ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Chill (Earth-73)/Timeline 1
Big Chill is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Necrofriggian from Kylmyys. Appearance Curtis as Big Chill Big Chill is a humanoid, moth-like alien whose four wings and antenna can fold up into a hooded robe (much akin to a poncho), giving him the appearance of a phantom. Big Chill has a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. On his torso are three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face are blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish white teeth, and large blue, bug-like eyes. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. Big Chill wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Big Chill is capable of breathing a gas, wind or beam that reduces the temperature surrounding it, turns to ice constructs mid air or upon touching a target, or encasing a target completely in ice. His breath can also be as strong as wind, enough to push the moving Rust Bucket off a cliff, as seen in Kevin's Big Score. As seen in Singlehanded, he can also generate ice generating beams from his hands which he can manipulate. In Above and Beyond, he was able to cause ice constructs he can manipulate to form on the ground by touching it. In Birds of a Feather, he froze a large gate by touching it, allowing Simian to easily kick it down. In Vilgax Attacks, Big Chill was capable of generating spiked balls of ice around his fists, as well as hurling ice spikes. He could also cause these spikes to sprout from the ground that surrounds him. In Cosmic Destruction, he can attack with an "icy uppercut," as well as manipulate the cold around him to make a frosty tornado. Big Chill can become intangible, to the point where he can cause objects to freeze by phasing through them, though he can choose not to. Big Chill has enhanced strength: in Save the Last Dance, when Big Chill was on a metal-eating spree, he effortlessly ripped apart a large metal statue and snapped iron girders in half. This strength also extends to his jaws, as Big Chill was capable of chewing up metal statues, poles, buildings, signs, iron girders, serving trays, and drinking molten steel. Big Chill is immune to extreme temperatures, both hot and cold. Big Chill can survive underwater, as well as in the vacuum of space. Big Chill can use his feet to hold things while flying. Weaknesses Big Chill's intangibility is useless against opponents who can also turn intangible, as their intangibility cancels out. The only inanimate objects that have been able to touch intangible Big Chill are the Rust Bucket's netting, Shield of Ziegel, and the Techadon Robots' defense systems. Big Chill's intangibility is consciously used, not reflexively, which means he can't use his intangibility if he is caught off guard. Big Chill's ice breath is useless against Hypnotick and other Psycholeopterrans. Big Chill has shown a weakness against electricity as it can hit him while he is intangible. Instances include when he was hit by electrical attacks, as well as Vilgax shocking an intangible Big Chill with the Shield of Ziegel. History Curtis 14 #In The Start of a Hero, Big Chill was used to scare away a thief and Big Chill was also beaten by some of Vilgax's drones. #In Only One Curtis: Part 2: Blood Curtis 1 used Big Chill and fought Curtis. #Blood Curtis 2 used Big Chill. #Blood Curtis 3 used Big Chill. #Blood Curtis 4 used Big Chill and fought Curtis. #Blood Curtis 5 used Big Chill. #Blood Curtis 6 used Big Chill. Total number of appearances- 7. Appearances *''The Start of a Hero'' (First Appearance) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Necrofriggians Category:Ice Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Curtis 14